


17

by Blueismybusiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Drunk Ukai, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: So, these were the facts and, yet, there were more reasons than just these that, for his teammates, gave them all the impression that Hinata Shōyō, soon to be seventeen year old, was still just a small child of purity and sunshine.





	17

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something for Hinata's birthday.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sunshine!! :)
> 
> Sorry, it's not edited. Just a quickie, I wanted to see if I could be funny. Go easy in me. LOL
> 
> BIMB :)

Hinata can't help but think what the hell are birthdays for? You gain another year and nothing changes. Well, not everything at least.

In one sense, Hinata knows he a gained a lot in the past year. He gained a new team, his first team. He gained a group of friends that have changed him fundamentally for the better. He's played in matches and practice matches against some of the toughest teams in the country- and won, he might add. He's learned how to receive and pass well, and grown into his position as decoy. Yeah, Hinata would say he's gained a lot in a year.

But, he's still missing something. A small thing that would perfect the whole and give him that complete sense of accomplishment.

And what would that thing be? _Respect_.

That's right, R. E. S. P. E. C. T.

Yeah, so he's got respect as a vital member of the greatest- in his opinion- volleyball team to hit the high school circuit.

However, that's not why he's lying on his bed on a Saturday afternoon, twirling his red hair in frustration.

The problem is that Hinata wants to be respected as a man. He's turning seventeen the next day and he feels like everyone still sees him as a little kid. They tease him because instead of _looking_ seventeen, he looks like he's fourteen. They tease him because he's short, doesn't grow facial hair, like, at all, and because his voice still hasn't changed and he _still_ sounds like he did in middle school.

They also tease him because he gets flustered at the slightest provocation such as when his teammates are unnecessarily vulgar (it's not his fault he has manners, for the most part) and when they talk about sex and girls. Hell, he gets unnerved when some of his bigger teammates stare at him too long or threaten him (not that he'd ever back down anyway)- even if he knows they won't actually destroy him.

Hinata huffs out a sigh of irritation and rolls over to stuff his face in a pillow, growling into it as if it actually cared about his feelings.

Hinata thinks it really sucks that his friends- his wonderful, awesome, and talented teammates- are complete jerks.

Yeah, so he's excitable and always happy and loud. What about his life is unhappy? He gets to play volleyball to his heart's content with the best people he knows (with the exception of the former third years, Kenma, and Bokuto). Also, he's loud because he feels so full of so many good things that it just comes bursting out of him. He's tried not to be this way, when he knows he's really getting on people's nerves, but then he just feels depressed. What did they excpect? That he should be sour like Tsukishima or angry like Kageyama? Geez!

And his so called innocence? What the hell is that about? So he doesn't like to use a lot of foul language. Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama use it enough to cover the whole team. Not too mention, when he does slip up, his mother gets mad and yells at him. She says that people who use a lot of profanities have a limited verbal range (whatever all that means). All he knows is that it's unsightly so he chooses to keep his mouth PG13.

And when it comes to sex? Well, yeah the topic makes him blush, but that's because his Sempai can be gross at times. However, it's not like Hinata doesn't know what sex is. Yet, they all act like he is some child who's so unfamiliar with the birds and the bees that they go so far as to cover his ears lest he be corrupted. It's pisses him off to no end because he sometimes wants to tell them that he has quite the collection of porn in a really organized file on his laptop. So, yeah, it's not like he doesn't know what sex is. And Hinata also wonders how they'd feel to know that he's kissed someone before? In fact, it's how he figured out he was gay.

In his third year of middle school, one of his best friends, Izumi, brought up dating at one point and how they had no experience going into high school. Somehow, and Hinata does not remember the details, the two had decided they needed practice but since they knew no girls who would be willing to make-out for practice they decided to practice with each other.

It was stupid but they did it claiming it would be a one time situation. Except that it wasn't and Hinata and Izumi found themselves making out...a lot. It never went farther than a good amount of heavy kissing but after the third or fourth time, Hinata began to notice little things about Izumi that made him cute. It was a weird feeling at first but Hinata realized that he had never rated any of his female friends physically quite in the way that he started looking at his best male friend. He even nurtured a small crush on Izumi and regretted they did not have more time together since their last year was coming to an end and they would be heading off to different schools.

However, because of that experience, Hinata was pretty confident that he was talented with his mouth (at least as far as kissing went).

So, these were the facts and, yet, there were more reasons than just these that, for his teammates, gave them all the impression that Hinata Shōyō, soon to be seventeen year old, was still just a small child of purity and sunshine.

It really pissed him off.

However, the biggest disappointment of all, the main point that takes the cake in the desert of his manliness- supposedly _tch_ \- is that of all the people he wants to notice him as more than just a bite sized ball of annoyingly, innocent childishness, is Tsukishima Kei.

Maybe it's because he's had to work the hardest to gain what little respect he does have from the sour beanpole. It's no secret that Tsukishima didn't like him at all in the beginning and has only begrudgingly given Hinata the regard as an ally recently. Still, it's a point of pride that Tsukishima's biting sarcasm has less bite to it now.

Yet, Hinata knows that's not all there is to it. He also wants the lamp post to see him as a man, well, because, Hinata has discovered that he's also grown...feelings...toward him.

And that pisses him off most of all, that he noticed feelings that weren't just platonic growing sometime around December when they both attended the training camp at Shiratorizawa. Even though Hinata played the stowaway and it had angered Tsukishima, he'd come around and practiced with Hinata during off hours.

During that time, Hinata had developed a new found respect for the bastard. To be honest, it's not like he'd never not thought of Tsukishima as attractive- it would be a lie if he said the jerk wasn't (half the female population of Karasuno would argue against him if he did). However, Hinata always considered Tsukishima's personality as shit, which negated any physical appeal in his opinion. That is until the camp when Tsukishima showed uncharacteristic kindness, compassion, and teamwork.

Now Hinata nursed a full-blown pinning for the asshole who was just less of an asshole.

And it's not like he's most worried about Tsukishima's sexuality. He's pretty sure- like eighty-five percent sure- that Yamaguchi let it slip once that Tsukishima was into guys.

No, that's not his biggest concern. Right now Hinata's greatest obstacle is how _he_ is perceived by the blond giant. While Tsukishima has relaxed a bit, allowing himself to open up (barely) within the team and while his bark is not as painful, Hinata is pre-tty sure Tsukishima still thinks of him as an annoyance, like little-brother-won't-leave-me-alone kind of irritant.

Hinata sighs again and rolls onto his back before sitting up into a cross-legged position and bouncing his knee in agitation.

He's just. So. Frustrated.

Hinata climbs off his bed and walks down the hall into his parents' room where his mother has a full-length mirror. There he stands and regards his form. He's grown another centimeter or two since he'd last been measured when they recorded the results for the poster Yachan made before the Interhigh tournament.

Hinata gazes at himself. His hair is still that rusty, orange ginger, and a bit longer and still too wild to tame. Though he's gained a few centimeters since the previous year, he's still shorter than his original teammates (with the exception of Noya who's probably the same height as him by now) and there is also a first year that's smaller. He's mostly filled out, most of the baby fat is gone though his face is still rounder. He's all lean muscle and strength thanks to daily running and training, plus a strict diet to maintain his physique. Okay, not strict, per se, but he tries to eat as little sweets and junk as possible- for him, anyway. _He_ doesn't think he looks like a little kid.

So,that is that. As far as he's concerned, not considering his height, he _looks_ seventeen.

So why can't the others- _Tsukishima_ \- see it!?

Hinata plops down in front of the mirror completely drained of ideas. What is there for him to do? He has been forever typecast as the pure and bubbly smol bean of Karasuno and at this point he will never be kissed again, not too mention laid- not that he's overly concerned about it yet...mostly.

He might as well face it, he'll mostly likely die a virgin surrounded by people who will say things like, "Here lies our virginal sunshine boy, precious and sweet. Just like Peter Pan, he never grew up. He will live in our hearts forever, untainted and small."

Hinata screws his face up in displeasure at the thought and subconsciously reaches up a hand to twirl his red hair around his fingers. It's a habit he has during his uncharacteristically, less busy moments because his hair has gotten too long. Absentmindedly he watches his own small, slender fingers deftly curl a tuft of hair and thinks he should probably get it cut soon.

That's when it hits him. Like a lightening bolt of pure genius the synapses in his brain start rapid firing, an idea of great magnitude forming amid the swirl of volleyball related information.

He can't do anything about his height but he can do something about the rest of his appearance. So he shoots to his feet and runs down stairs screaming for his mother.

She's in the kitchen with Natsu feeding the youngest Hinata a snack. She looks up, a touch of concern furrowing her brow. Hinata has a tendency to be over dramatic but it's a mother's instinct to worry when one of her birds are chirping noisily.

"What's wrong, Sho-chan?"

Hinata comes skidding to a halt in front of the table, bouncing on his feet as if any moment he might take off toward the sky. "I know what I want to spend my birthday money on. Can I go into town?"

His mother grins at him, the sheer joy in her only boy spilling into the kitchen like the overflow of a damn about to burst. "I don't see why not. Would you like a lift?"

Hinata smiles wide at his mother and nods vigorously. "But let me take care of something first."

He returns to his room quick as lightening, grabbing his phone so fast that he nearly flings it across the room. "Oops!" He exclaims as he snatched it from the air and opens it to his contacts. Finding the correct number he presses the call button and anxiously awaits for the call to go through. The moment he hears, "Sho-kun?" he's yelling into the phone.

"YACCHAN!INEEDYOURHELPDOYOUHAVETIMETOMEETME!?"

On the other end, Yachi calmly holds the phone away from her ear, used to this kind of excitement from this particular, excitable volleyball player. "Sho-kun, you will have to speak a little slower. I did not understand a single word of that."

"Oh! Sorry, Yachi. I'm just excited." Hinata hears a giggle. "I was hoping you had time today to help me with something?"

"Are you having trouble with your English homework again?"

Hinata puffs out his checks in frustration. Of course she _would_ think that. Of course, when he did glimpse, briefly, at his homework he knew he _would_ have trouble but that wasn't the point here.

"This is not about school work." He says with a pout.

Yachi giggles again. "Well, what is it you need me to do? It just so happens I have finished my obligations for your party tomorrow so I am free!"

"Yes!" Hinata squeals and again poor Yachi has to pull the phone from her ear or risk going deaf.

"I need help with some shopping." Hinata replies mysteriously. "See you in thirty minutes in front of your building."

"Okay." She says, her expression curious but excited. Hinata has something up his sleeve and she was looking forward to finding out what it was.

-*-

The next day, everyone is gathered at Nishinoya's house in the backyard. All except for the birthday boy who was running late.

The evening was a mixture of summer heat and sticky humidity but the sky was clear, with the sunset deepening to rose and gold on the edge of midnight blue with diamond stars. Because of the season, they did not want to have the party during the day when the heat would be near unbearable, but no one could justify bringing it indoors because it was summertime. So in the end it was decided to have it in the evening when the air cooled a bit.

Everyone who was invited was able to make it, luckily. The former third years had made a special trip home for the event. Tanaka and Noya were currently having an ice fight, trying to stuff as many cold cubes down the other's back while Diachi managed their shenanigans with narrowed eyes. Suga stood by playing the instigator as he occasionally threw an ice cube at one or the other newer third year while pointing to the opposite one with an angelic expression. He chuckles when Diachi shoots him a warning glare and stuffs a cube down the taller brunettes shirt. Suga's chuckles turn to cackles when Daichi takes off after him, hollering his name. Asahi is hovering by the picnic table, wringing his hands and darting looks between his former teammates and the cake that shivers precariously when Noya runs into the table before face planting in  the grass amid whoops and giggles. Yachi walks up to Asahi and pats him gingerly- and nervously, she still hasn't completely warmed up to him- trying to help settle his nerves. Kageyama sits at the picnic table sipping a water and watching the others, trying to blend into the background. Social gatherings still give him anxiety but he's getting better. Sort of. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stand near the porch, away from the rough housing, and Tsukishima uses his trademark wit to keep the wrestling going (he and Yamaguchi have a bet as to who will win- Daichi or Suga). Even Coach Ukai and Takeda-Sensei have managed to make it, and they occupy a couple of lawn chairs not far from Tsukishima, drinking beer and allowing their charges to nearly kill each other.

The coup de gras is that the team came together to bring in Kenma and Bokuto specifically for their favorite sunshine child. Kuroo tagged along, too, but he wasn't invited (as Tsukishima likes to remind him). They are, to the stoic teen's abject mortification, staying with Tsukishima for the night before returning to their respective living quarters the following morning. These boys are currently watching the activity from the porch, apart and part of this ragtag group of individuals brought together by a common love of volleyball and Hinata Shōyō.

"Hey, when is Hinata supposed to get here?" Tanaka questions as he abruptly jumps up from pinning Noya to the ground and dumping a bottle of water on the small teens head. Noya screams in rage about his hair, rising to have his revenge but is caught by Daichi whose dark eyes are telling him that it's time to calm down. Noya is pouting as he uselessly tries to fix his hair and Asahi has run up to him, patting him on the back and trying to console his morose friend.

"Yeah, what the hell happened to him? Is he even going to show up for his own party?" Ukai pipes up as he grabs his third beer in the last half hour. He's thinking that in order to survive an evening outside the gym with these brats he's gonna need a lot more alcohol. Takeda is chuckling at him and giving him a look that tells him to slow down. Ukai snorts and tips his beer.

"Maybe the shrimp heard Kuroo was coming and decided to stay home." Tsukishima adds, sending another glare toward the cat-eyed college student.

Kuroo chuckles and smirks, "I _am_ intimidating." He singsongs, ignoring Tsukishima 's barb and subsequent _tch._

Bokuto hoots his laughter and Kenma ignores everyone in favor of playing a game on his phone.

Yachi just smiles knowingly as she straightens out the table where some things had been shifted in the earlier scuffle and keeps an eye on the doorway.

"BOKUTO-SAN, KENMA, KUROO!" Comes the sweet, but loud voice of the star of the party. "What are you doing here!?"

All eyes turn toward him and silence rings throughout Noya's backyard. Daichi gazed upon his former kohai, the only expression on his calm face is a widening of his eyes. Suga is grinning and clapping happily. Tanaka and Noya are gaping openly with mouths round and eye wide as saucers. Noya absentmindedly pats a chocking Asahi. Ukai just snorts and drinks his beer while Takeda chuckles behind his hand. Kuroo and Bokuto are "Oho ohoho-ing" while Kenma looks up briefly to send his friend a smile before returning to his game. Yamaguchi is smiling widely next to Tsukishima whose eyes are wide in awe. Kageyama just mummers, "dumbass" and grabs a handful of chexmix. Yachi stands back, smiling, smug and proud at her brave friend.

Yesterday she had joined Hinata in town after he'd called for help. He'd said he wanted to go shopping and she hadn't quite known what to expect. She though maybe he'd wanted company running errands for his family but his tone over the phone had hinted at something more and she had been shocked when he breathlessly explained his idea outside her apartment building a half hour after he'd called.

"I want to get a hair cut!" He'd exclaimed with excitement and a hint of nervousness.

"A-a haircut." She'd repeated, gazing up at his orange locks, her chest filling with regret. Hinata's hair was one of her favorite things about him.

He was nodding his head and looking at her shyly, and the look in his brown eyes said he wanted her approval. "Yeah. I want to look older."

She had known her expression was confusion as he started to fidget when she didn't say anything. "Older...?" She repeated, not quite sure what he was getting at.

Hinata's face turned determined when he thought she disapproved and he dove in through an explanation. "I'm tired of being treated like a child, Yacchan. I know how I look and I know how people see me but I'm gonna be seventeen tomorrow and I want to be treated like I'm seventeen."

When his explanation clicked with Yachi, she felt her face heat up with embarrassment. Not at his desires, she felt he was completely justified. Instead, she felt embarrassed because she knew that often she, too, was guilty of treating Hinata like a kid younger than her even though he was technically older. It was easy to do with his bubbly personality and, well, immature behavior, but she could see where he was coming from. Still, he had never mentioned a dissatisfaction with his treatment before and she wondered what brought on his sudden change in perspective?

"I'm sorry Sho-chan!" She stated, bowing her apologies. "I d-did not mean to o-offend you!"

Hinata was quick to wave placatingly and try to calm her nerves. "No! No, Yacchan! I did not mean you specifically!"

She looked up at him and frowned. "I know but I am just as guilty as everyone else. You're my friend and I never thought about how I might have hurt you."

"Don't be silly, I could never be mad at you. It's mostly cause I want...someone to notice...me..." Hinata's declaration tapered off as if he realized what he was about to admit and he blushed from head to toe before burying his face in his hands. "OH my GOD I CANT BELIVE I JUST SAID THAT! I'M SO HUMILIATED! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID!?" His voice rose in timbre but was muffled

Yachi giggled and grasped Hinata's hands. "Nope. I think it's commendable. Everyone wants a change now and then." She grinned at him, big and happy.

Hinata returned her smile with his gigawat one, his excitement pouring into her. She began to bounce on her toes in anticipation. "Do you know what you want?"

Hinata had copied her, bouncing in place as she had but he settled down to frown and think before shaking his head. "I have no idea how this stuff works." He stated, deflating a bit and feeling overwhelmed.

Yachi smiled at him conspiratorially and Hinata brightened. "Well, let's start with the hair. I have a few ideas." As they headed off toward the salon, Yachi added, "and I also think a new outfit wouldn't hurt."

Hinata had been incredibly happy with the results and it had been a lot of fun hanging out with Yachi and getting a "makeover" as she called it.

Now he stood on Noya's back porch, the results of his plan playing out better than he'd hoped by the look on everyone's faces. After searching through a dozen styling books at the salon they had settled on an undercut, keeping the top longer, and allowing Hinata to style it. The stylist had been more than happy to show Hinata how to get the look he wanted and even disclosed the brand names of cheaper versions of the products she'd used because he couldn't afford the salon brand.

He was ecstatic that his new do did not take a whole lot of time to fix- because, let's face it, Hinata's a guy and obssessed with volleyball and doesn't have time to worry too much about his hair. He's not Oikawa.  
Anyway, now he watched as a dozen eyes roamed his new look. He was wearing the outfit that Yachi had mostly picked out for him; a violet t-shirt with three- quarter length sleeves that hugged his small (but muscular) torso and had the outline of an orange crow in the front, a pair dark wash skinny jeans just a tad too long but hugged his butt in a very nice way (according to Yachi and made him blush profusely), and white high-top chucks that a relative had sent him as a gift. He wore a black and orange wrist band that Natsu had given him as a gift to top it off.

"Oh ho, looks like the baby crow has grown up." Kuroo said with a coy smirk on his face. Hinata tried not to beam at him because of the compliment. Part of his new "makeover" was trying to control his impulsive overreactions that made him look all the more childish.

"Oi, if you wanted a new hair do you could have asked me!" Botkuto added, gingerly patting Hinata on the head. He swats at the action and glares up at the tall male with big round eyes.

"Bokuto-san, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can get away with that look." Kenma snickers while Kuroo howls with laughter. Hinata inwardly high-fives himself for being a smooth bastard.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Hinata decides to forego an explanation considering the reason for his lateness had been nervousness. He takes the stairs down to the lawn, still reveling in the open surprise on his friends' faces and stops to stand before Tsukishima who, like the others, has not moved, and is gawking, without reservation, completely caught off guard by Hinata who has gone from adorable puppy to oh-my-god-I-want-him-now.

Hinata turned his face upward and smiled, shyly, at his tall teammate. "Hi, Stingyshima."

There is a moment of silence between them, a pocket of timelessness that lasts the space of a single breath before Tsukishima responds "Huh." Then his ears, his cheeks, and the bridge of his nose flushes a brilliant shade of red and he abruptly does an about face and stalks toward the fence in a panic, not completely aware that he is surrounded on all sides by wood. But, **_fuck_** , what the hell is supposed to do!? When he agreed to come to this ridiculous event (because, let's face it, social hour with the shrimp is something he **_avoids_** unless forced) he had not expected to be faced with a Hinata that looks like... _that_! So with embarrassed resignation and chuckling from his- so called- friends, he simply leans against the hard wood of the fence with his head in his hands, Yamaguchi trailing behind him to offer support if needed.

Elsewhere, Kageyama is heard muttering, "What the hell is his problem?" And everyone else is shaken from there shocked stupor to welcome the birthday boy and compliment him in his new look.

The party proceeds after that. There's lots of laughter, joking, hooting from Bokuto, and Ohio-ing from Kuroo. Asahi is still staring at Hinata's hair looking somewhat regretful, mostly because he liked his wild orange strands. Kageyama and Hinata have resumed arguing over anything and everything. Suga is teasing Hinata and calling him the Little Prince to the amusement of Noya and Tanaka who are joking about the corruption of their kohai's purity.

Hinata is enjoying the festivities but finds that his victory is short lived by the fact that people keep trying to ruffle his hair and as cute as Suga's new nickname is, it does nothing for the new image he is trying to create. He's also more than a little confused by Tsukishima's behavior which went from flustered when he first arrived to teasing him about being a child pretending to be an adult.

Of course the coach and Sensei are going to be of little help. Takeda has his hands full trying to keep Ukai from completely killing his liver.

Kenma is still playing a game on his phone. He did text Hinata Happy Birthday at one point just to be an ass.

By the time they decide to cut the cake, Hinata is once again frustrated with his friends. He loves them but it seems that no matter what he does they still see him as a kid and he's getting desperate. He catches Yachi's eye which is giving him a guilty look and she shrugs, not knowing how else she can help.

It's when he sits before the cake, candles lit, and everyone has gathered (including Tsukishima), encouraging him to make a wish, that he has an idea. Well, more a last-ditch-effort, to remind them all that he's turning seventeen.

So he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and blows.

Everyone is clapping and cheering, and some are singing their own rendition of Happy Birthday (Noya, Tanaka, Suga, and Kuroo). Then someone is asking Hinata what he wished for and everyone goes silent as all eyes fall on him, silence enveloping him as if he's taking center stage for a speech at an awards ceremony.

Hinata smiles and opens his mouth.

"I want to be seventeen." He says. He looks around at all the people he loves who are looking back at him, smiles clouded by confusion. _Isn't that why they are here?_ The quiet seems to ask.

"Congrats, dumbass, you got your wish." Kageyama states, sarcasm dripping from his words as he sprinkles confetti in Hinata's mussed hair. Uneasy chuckles litter the small crowd but there is an air of expectation as the warm night closes in heavier like a storm because Hinata has not finished.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Hinata snorts before punching his best friend in the arm. "I am glad you noticed." He says glaring at his friend and rival. "Except, most of you haven't."

"Haven't what, Hinata?" Daichi asks, more than a little confused. It wasn't unusual with the small bundle of sunlight that was his former teammate. Hinata often left people confused until he got this deadpan look in his face and offered a bit of wisdom beyond his years (which could be creepy in Daichi's experience).

Hinata sighs and replays, "most of you haven't noticed that I am seventeen." And there it is, Diachi thinks as Hinata's face relaxes into his observant expression. He shivers, as does most of the others gathered around the picnic table on a balmy Sunday evening.

"Of course we noticed." Suga states. He's still unsure what Hinata means but wants to comfort his friend. If Hinata ever felt they- meaning all his friends- thought otherwise, then Hinata deserved an apology.

"Did you?" Hinata asks, his tone friendly yet serious. "Because the cute nicknames and head pats suggest otherwise. As well as the remarks about my innocence. Because, as far as I can tell, most of you think that just because I am short and excitable it means that I haven't matured past age eight."

"Hinata..." Asahi begins but Hinata just puts up a hand and looks around the table.

"Let me finish because this has been a long time coming." Asahi closes his mouth and Hinata continues, "I am a happy person. I love life and volleyball and my team. I am not book smart..." (Tsukishima snorts and everyone glares at him to which he just shrugs and looks away) "...and I don't always understand things. I like praise, especially when it comes from those I admire and I can't always express how I feel with words."

At those words, Hinata gets up from his place at the table and begins moving, slowly, continuing his speech while looking at each of his friends. "I know who I am and how I appear but I'm not a kid. I am not the smol bean or the sunshine child or the adorable kohai. I'm a seventeen year old boy and I am more than what you think." Hinata's steps stop just before Tsukishima whose looking at him with a mixture of surprise, curiosity, and wariness. Hinata turns his firey, amber-brown gaze onto Tsukishima whose own gold ones widen in fear. Tsukishima is facing him, elbows leaning on knees.

Normally, he would be unfazed (at least outwardly) by the annoyance (not really) that is Hinata Shōyō, but this night has been weird. Hinata has never ceased to surprise him (which may or may not account for the sensation of butterflies that upset his stomach lately when in his presence) and tonight is no exception. Tonight Hinata has been...well, un-Hinata like, almost sexy. That thought does things to the blonde he'd rather not think about, and wouldn't, if Hinata was somewhere else instead of standing over him and looking at him like _that-_ like he wants to devour Tsukishima. The whole situation is sending waves of heat crashing into him that he can't control and whatever control he once held over himself has been rapidly deteriorating since Hinata showed up on the porch in that fucking outfit and with that hair! Goddamn him! Tsukishima had even increased the amount of teasing in order to reign in his fucking emotional (and physical) discomfort. Hinata _really_ needed to stop looking at him like that.

Instead, Hinata moves towards him and Tsukishima leans back as if trying to put as much distance between him and the ginger, sex demon that was once a pure innocent soul. Tsukishima wants to run, to flee before he's reduced to a puddle of lust-filled goo on the grass but his body is not responding to him. Nope, not him in the least, but to Hinata who lifts one knee and places it next to Tsukishima's thigh.

"Um...Hinata...?" Is all he chokes out before small hands are in his hair, grasping at the back of his head and pulling, forcing Tsukishima to tilt his head. He feels Hinata lift his other knee until he has completely straddled the taller teen. Tsukishima moves to shove him off but there is a hand resting in his collar bone and he can't seem to look away from those piercing eyes that seem to look into his soul. Somewhere he hears people shouting in shock and surprise but all Tsukishima can see is a small red-haired succubus. He fills Tsukishima's whole world and he utters a quiet _fuck_ before Hinata's lips are on his. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he can feel his hands clench into fists as he fights to keep himself from grabbing Hinata. Of course he looses because Hinata's smaller frame is pressed against his and he gasps at this crazy, incredible, humiliating experience and feels a tongue in his mouth.

In that moment, all thought, logic, consequences, anger, are tossed aside as Tsukishima is overwhelmed by the feeling of Hinata's tongue sliding around his and before he can stop himself he's wrapping his arms around Hinata's slender waist and back, pulling him closer as he joins the dance between them. Surprisingly Hinata is leading him and the kiss is deep without being rough or sloppy and Tsukishima wonders who taught him how to _do this_.

He feels Hinata take his tongue in his mouth and suck and Tsukishima is groaning into his mouth like a porn star because _goddamn it_ but Hinata is gonna make him cum in his pants if this keeps up. With that thought, Tsukishima sobers up enough to bring his hands to Hinata's chest and push with what little strength is left in his arms which feel heavy and noodly. He has to because if he doesn't remove the tempter in his lap he's gonna take him to the ground and hump him into the grass until someone cums because he's hard as fuck and it's fucking Hinata!

Somebody yells at him and some else yells at Hinata, the first with anger and the second with concern and Tsukishima is not paying attention because the little shit is on his back in the grass, leaning his elbows and laughing. Hinata looks at him again, his eyes still burning embers with pupils blown and he says, "Not so innocent."

Tsukishima runs into the house. He finds the closest bathroom and yep, he's gonna do this. Doesn't matter if everyone in the backyard knows, and he's fucking mortified, but he's never been more turned on in his whole goddamned life. When he's done, he's most likely gonna kill the brat for doing this too him, but first, well, one thing at a time.

In the backyard of the Nishinoya house, the party has erupted into chaos. Yamaguchi is freaking out because Tsukishima does _not_ take being embarrassed well and he's worried his best friend is gonna quit the team. Asahi is sitting with his head between his knees and sweating. It's not that the scene was disgusting, it's just that it was Hinata- precious and so pure Hinata. Asahi is pretty sure he's been possessed but he isn't qualified to deal with this. Yachi is trying to keep him from losing his cake by wiping his neck with ice cubes. Still, she's giggling and mentally throwing up her fists, feeling quite proud of her friend.

Tanaka and Noya are jumping around and screaming about Hinata being The Man and having major seduction skills. Kuroo is cackling, laughing so hard he's on the ground and bellowing about the look on Tsukki's face and the fact he _MOANED_ while kissing Hinata, of all people. Bokuto is not much better and having caught most of the scene on his phone' camera is laughing just as maniacally and replaying the whole thing for Kuroo. Kenma is just shaking his head, small smile tugging his lips, but he's leveled up on his game and is kinda preoccupied.

Daichi is still staring at the space once occupied by Tsukishima, unsure if he was somehow dragged into a parallel dimension without his knowing. Suga is almost squeaking with delight at the whole thing and hollering about how "I fucking knew it!"

Kageyama continues to snack on his cake, determined to forget the things he just saw because the thought of Tsukishima and Hinata makes him physically ill.

In the middle of it all, Hinata is laughing and trying to describe the experience of kissing Tsukishima. He's run out of words at this point and reduced to exclamations such as _BAM!_ and _POW!_

Ukai is drunk and cracking up from his lawn chair. He turns to loudly declare to Takeda (who's trying to quiet everyone down) that, "Teenagers are fucking hilarious! I'm so glad you talked me into this shit because this is way better than anything on TV! Take-chan, I could kiss you right now, I've never been so entertained!" And he grabs his...boyfriend?...trying to plant a sloppy, drunken kiss on the poor teacher who's fighting him off, red-faced and yelling.

The entire backyard has gone quiet again as high school and college kids alike turn eyes to observe the adults wrestling.

Takeda manages- barely- to wriggle away from Ukai who is still laughing as he opens another bottle of beer. Takeda is straightening out his rumpled clothing and glasses before clearing his throat. "Ignore Keishin, he's extremely drunk."

The laughter returns. No one cares, this has been the most exciting and eventful birthday party in history.

And Hinata is finally seventeen.  
  
  
  


Happy Birthday, to you, our favorite decoy!

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love fucking with Tsukki.


End file.
